Disney movies HIMYM style
by special agent Ali
Summary: Hi readers! So I've been doing a few kid movies with Avengers as the main characters. Now its HIMYM turn. Hope you all enjoy and if you have a request and I like movie I may do it.


_**Hi all. So I started this with the Avengers but I kinda got bored. I wanted to know if HIMYM could be in a Disney movie as well. **_

_**So the movie I chose is Beauty and the Beast. It's my favorite Disney movie of all and I am doing it from memory. Seen it enough times to know the basics anyway. I am doing my own lines though. **_

_**I do hope you enjoy, especially if you love Swarkles. I am thinking if this goes well I'll do more. Author note over, please enjoy and please review. **_

"Please forgive me" he begged. The ugly hag had turned into a gorgeous woman named Lily. She was a good witch. The prince couldn't believe his eyes and fell to his knees.

"Please beautiful, come inside and lay with me" he begged. The woman shook her head.

"No, you had your chance prince, you deemed me ugly and turned me away with a disgusted look"

"I was wrong, I am sorry" the prince babbled.

"I cannot forgive or let this go unpunished" the woman declared. She cast a spell and the man turned into a hideous beast. She then handed him the rose again.

"This rose holds your fate Barney, you have till the last petal falls to find a woman and make her love you or you'll be a beast forever" she told him.

She then handed him a mirror. "This mirror will show you anyone you please" she told him and then Lily vanished. The beast named Barney fell to his knees. He cried tears of regret and remorse. After all…who could ever love a beast?

Her name was Robin. She was as pretty as her name. She was an only child with only her father as company.

The town she lived in gossiped about how odd she was and the town's most handsome man fancied her.

Theodore Mosby just couldn't figure it out. He was the town's most handsome man and Robin was the most beautiful woman. A perfect match and she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Good morning gorgeous" he told her when he saw her every morning. Her nose was always in a book so he took it away.

"Can you please give me my book Ted?" she asked.

"Why do you care about this stupid thing? It has no pictures in it" he asked.

"I use my imagination for pictures" she answered. Ted rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…come on Robin…say you'll marry me"

"No…I told you already we're just friends Ted…I guess" she answered.

"Please Robin, I stole you a blue French horn" he begged.

Robin just shook her head. "We tried dating remember? Didn't work out, we just don't click and…I can't marry you Ted" she told him.

"I won't give up" he growled and stormed off.

"Didn't think you would" Robin replied. She sighed. Ted was a nice guy, very handsome and very sweet. He wasn't for her though. Robin wished she could find the one man who she could love.

She had no idea her wish was about to come true.

A week later her father finished a new invention. Marshall beamed at it with pride and hugged his little girls shoulder.

"Pumpkin I think I've done it. I have to take my wood chopper to the county fair but when I come back with my first place prize I will make all your dreams come true" he told her.

"Good luck father" she told him and kissed his cheek. He saddled up their horse and left.

Hours later the horse nudged her as she laid in the meadow with her eyes closed.

"Philippe? What are you…" she started and gasped. "Come on boy, take me to Papa!" She yelled.

The smart horse let out a long neigh and took off. They soon came upon a dark and scary looking castle.

"Whoa, he would find himself in the creepiest looking castle huh boy?" she asked. The horse let out a whiny neigh and she pet him.

"Easy boy" she said soothingly. She left him and went inside the gate. She knocked on the huge door and no one answered. She crept inside and soon found her way upstairs.

Her father was locked in a cell like a prisoner. She gasped and ran to him.

"Robin! You must run child, the mon…." Marshall called but before he could finish his warning Robin was grabbed.

"What are you doing in my home?!" The beast yelled.

"I'm sorry sir! I was only looking for my father! Can you please let him out?" she begged.

"Never…he's my prisoner now" he answered.

"What if I traded places with him?" she asked. Barney stopped and tensed up. 'Could be your only chance Barney' he told himself.

Barney was tired of being ugly. He yearned for his beautiful skin and his gorgeous blond hair. All he had were his intense blue eyes.

"You'd take his place?" he asked.

"If I did, will you let him go?" she asked.

"Yes, but you have to stay here forever" he told her.

"Deal" Robin replied. Her voice quivered but she had to make the deal. She lost her mother years ago. She wouldn't let her father die locked up like an animal.

"Robin no!" Marshall cried as he was set free. She hugged him but it was brief as Barney dragged him off.

"She's no longer your concern old man!" he spat and threw him out of the castle into a carriage.

"Take him to the town" he spat. Robin watched from the window and burst into tears. She sat on the floor against the window and cried.

Barney returned to her. He stopped and watched her sob.

"Now what do I do?" he muttered. He held in his hand a candle that he snatched on the way back upstairs.

"Give her a nice room to stay in master and be kind to her" the candle whispered.

His name was Lumiere and he once was a human as well. He was excited to have Robin in the castle and was determined not to let Barney's ego screw it all up.

"Come with me and I'll show you to your room" Barney spoke aloud.

Robin turned and stared at him. "My room? I thought…"

"Do you really want to stay here?" Barney asked. She shook her head and he then turned.

"Then follow me girl" he told her and left.

"Ask her name, be kind to her" Lumiere urged.

"What is your name?"

"Robin" she replied.

"I am Barney, master of your home Robin and you may go anywhere you please inside here…except the west wing" Barney told her.

"What's in the…"

"It's forbidden!" he snapped. She nodded. "Sorry I asked you jerk" she muttered.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Barney asked.

"Be patient Master, it's only day one and the rose still has petals" Lumiere told him.

Barney led her to the nicest room he had. "Here is where you'll sleep, dinner is at five…you will join me in the dining room" he told her and left.

Robin huffed and closed the door. "No, I won't you stupid jerk!" she screamed.

She then ran to her bed and cried. "You're amazing Robin! You wanted to live away from that stupid town who mocked you…now look where you're going to live the rest of your life!" she chided herself.

A half hour a knock sounded. "Who is it?" she called.

"Mrs. Potts dear" a kind woman answered. "Come in" Robin called and the door swung open.

A teacart drifted in on its own carrying a teapot and one teacup with a small chip in it.

"Hello? You can come inside" she called.

"I am inside" Mrs. Potts said and Robin gulped. "You….you're a…" she stammered and the pot smiled warmly.

"A teapot…I know my dear" she answered. "I guess this really is an enchanted castle" Robin replied.

"Would you like some nice hot tea?" Mrs. Potts asked. Robin nodded and picked her up and poured her tea into the little cup.

"Wow, she's really pretty mama" the cup said. "Why thank you, I'm Robin, what's your name?"

"Chip and I'm only five years old" he said. "Nice to meet you chip" Robin answered.

"Drink the tea before it gets cold" Mrs. Potts scolded. "Yeah, it'll warm you up" Chip added. Robin brought Chip to her mouth and took a small sip.

She finished all the tea and gently put Chip back onto the cart. "Thank you, it was delicious" she said.

"You're a remarkable young lady" Mrs. Potts said.

"Then you heard…" Robin said.

"We all heard…everyone in here is a gossiper" the wardrobe said and a face smiled at her.

"Is the bed alive too?" Robin asked jumping up. "No dear" Mrs. Potts quickly said and Robin sat back down.

"I lost my father and my freedom all in a day and now my company is talking furniture and a beast who is a huge jerk" Robin moaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Give him time" Mrs. Potts urged.

"I don't really want to, I don't like him and I definitely don't want to have eat dinner with him" Robin huffed.

Mrs. Potts looked at the wardrobe and they shared a similar look. They'd just have to pray then the women decided.

Mrs. Potts soon left to help with dinner. At five Barney made his way to the dining room and found it empty.

He gave her five minutes then ran upstairs. He pounded on the door. "It's dinner time Robin!" he screamed.

"I'm not hungry!" She screamed back.

"You come out right now!" Barney yelled back.

"No!" Robin replied stubbornly.

"I'll break down the damn door if you don't open it!" Barney threatened and Mrs. Potts gave him a disapproving look. "Master stop! She isn't going to respond to you being hostile!" she chided.

"Well she is being difficult!" he snapped.

"So are you" she replied. He huffed angrily. "Fine then starve you brat!" he screamed at the door "If she refuses to eat with me than she doesn't eat at all" he told his servants and stormed off.

"That went well" Cogsworth commented. He was a small grandfather clock and he shook his head sadly.

"It's only day one my friend" Lumiere told him. He glanced at the door and then back at Cogsworth. "I'll keep watch in case she comes out, if the master is to break this spell he'll need our help" he added softly.

"Good idea, the poor child does seem kind hearted, he just needs to control his temper and learn to love" Mrs. Potts agreed.

Sure enough a few hours later Robin opened the door.

"So you do want food huh?" Lumiere asked. Robin bent and lifted him up and his light made her face glow.

"A little bit…you won't tattle on me will you?" she asked.

"Of course not child, the master is in his room for the night so lets quietly fix you dinner" he told her.

"Thank you…my name is Robin" she told him.

"You may call me Lumiere" he said and smiled sweetly. "Do not fear me child, I will care for your every need" he told her sweetly.

'He really is a charmer' she thought. She found herself relaxing at his sweet tone though.

Robin put him down and he led the way. She expected a simple meal. What she got was that and entertainment.

The candle got on the table and sang. _Ma chere Mademoiselle, _

_it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie  
And we provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff_

Chip:  
It's delicious

Lumiere:  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing  
They can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest

Lumiere and Chorus:  
Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding "en flambé"

Lumiere:  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes  
I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

Chorus:  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest

Lumiere:  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

Lumiere and Chorus:  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!

Lumiere:  
Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Lumiere:  
Be our guest!

Chorus:  
Be our guest!

Mrs. Potts:  
It's a guest!  
It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert  
She'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoe in'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm  
Piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed

Chorus:  
We've got a lot to do!

Mrs. Potts:  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!

Chorus:  
She's our guest!

Mrs. Potts:  
She's our guest!

Chorus:  
She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Chorus:  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal  
With your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you  
We'll keep going  
Course by course  
One by one  
'Till you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest

Robin clapped with a warm and happy smile. Lumiere smiled back as his plan was to first cheer the young woman up.

"That was wonderful and the food was all so delicious" she told him.

"I am glad you enjoyed" Lumiere told her.

"Now it should be bedtime" Cogsworth said.

"Oh please Cogsworth, I think its time for a tour instead" Lumiere said and Robin smiled.

"Oh yes please" she begged and the clock groaned.

"Fine, I'm outnumbered anyway" he said. He jumped down and Lumiere winked at her.

"Come my dear" he said softly. He blew out his flame so he could take her hand and give it a kiss. Robin giggled softly as he hopped off and followed Cogsworth.

"What's up there?" She soon asked as they simply walked past a staircase.

"Nothing" Lumiere replied quickly and so she went up the stairs. "Well then you wouldn't mind me going up" she said.

"You can't…" Cogsworth said sharply and she got the message. "The infamous west wing huh?" she mused.

"Please my dear, come with us…we have lots of nicer things to show you than the dusty west wing" Cogsworth begged.

"Maybe later" Robin replied and he started rambling about places in the castle. Robin stopped ten steps up as he said a library.

"You have a library?" she asked. Lumiere nodded with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Yes of course" he said and she followed them. Her curiosity of the forbidden west wing ached at her though.

As the clock and candle rambled on about the library she turned and quickly climbed the stairs.

It was very dusty as Cogsworth pointed out. She saw a painting on the wall that Beast had clawed.

It was a man and the only feature she could see now was his deep, dark, mysterious blue eyes. They were very intense as well and she found herself staring briefly.

Unknown to her the Beast soon wandered in as her eyes caught the wings prized possession.

The rose glowed with a bright red light under its glass dome. It hung in the air and a few petals lay on its table. The only other item on the table was a blue mirror.

She lifted the dome and it was slammed back down.

"I told you this place was forbidden!" he snapped at her and she backed away with a terrified look.

"I'm sorry"

"Get the hell out you ungrateful brat! Get out!" he screamed and she did just that. She tore down the stairs as her new friends were climbing up.

"Robin!" Lumiere cried.

"Sorry Lumiere but I can't stay here with that beast!" She cried and ran out the door.

She climbed onto her horse and took off. Unfortunately it was very dark out and the pack of wolves were on the hunt.

She screamed as they attacked and fell into ice. Philippe climbed out but they were no match for the fast, vicious and very hungry wolves.

Barney had raced after her and jumped to her rescue. The battle raged on and the beast of a man was bitten ferociously. After he killed a few though they scampered off.

He looked at Robin with a look of hurt and pain before blacking out. Robin hesitated with her decision a few seconds. She knew she had to help the beast and ran to him.

Philippe bent down and she somehow got the unconscious man on top. She then walked back and Beast awoke as they got inside.

She helped him to his chair and then poured hot water from Mrs. Potts into a large bowl.

"Don't do that" she scolded as he started licking his wound. He pulled away and they struggled a few seconds before she got the very hot cloth onto his arm.

"Ouch! That hurt you ungrateful brat!"

"You're the brat for not holding still!"

"If you hadn't ran away this wouldn't have happened" he retorted with a smirk.

"Maybe if you didn't frighten me I wouldn't have ran!" she snapped back with a lot of spunk.

"You shouldn't have been in the west wing!" Beast shot back.

"And you should control your temper!" Robin argued. Barney opened his mouth and had no reply. He shut it and pouted.

"Ha, I win" Robin muttered with a smirk. She placed the cloth back in the water and wrung it out again.

"Now please hold still" she said gently and dabbed at his wound. Barney winced and she took his paw.

"Thank you for saving my life though" she said. Barney looked at her and couldn't be angry anymore.

"You're welcome" he said softly.

Robin cleaned the wound and bandaged it. "I guess now you'll go back to your room and ignore me again" Barney muttered. She shook her head and held out a hand.

"Lets start over" she suggested. Barney nodded and gently took her hand.

A new friendship sparked then. It started slowly and after a huge snowball fight, (Which Barney the beast lost) he finally saw what the witch was trying to tell him.

Barney had been a brat all his life. He was a selfish, spoiled, mean-spirited prince without friends. The witch saw that all the instant he turned his nose up at her.

Now he was starting to see differently. He stood outside with Lumiere and paced.

"I need to do something for her Lumiere" he told his friend.

"I have the perfect idea master" the candle declared. Barney nodded and ran off.

"I have a surprise for you" Barney told her as he knocked. She opened her door and he led her down the hall.

He had her close her eyes and opened all the curtains. "You can open your eyes now" he said.

Robin's eyes opened and she gasped. "This….this is amazing" she stammered.

"It's all yours then" Beast declared. He took her hands. "I mean that Robin, the books all belong to you" he said.

"Can I read to you?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. She found a good one and led him to a fireplace.

Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth and chip watched with smiles. "I think its finally beginning to work"

"Yes…perhaps it is" Mrs. Potts agreed.

"What is?" Chip asked and she kissed him. "I'll tell you when you're older" she promised.

When his arm healed, Barney asked Robin if she would like to dance.

She agreed and the two dressed up nicely. Mrs. Potts sang to them and then Beast led her outside.

A few days had passed now and Robin was still sad. While she and grown to care for her new friend she couldn't stop missing her poor father.

He noticed and stroked her hand. "Are you happy being here with me?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes…we've become friends Barney…it's just…" she stammered.

"Come with me" he instructed and led her to the west wing. "Aren't I forbidden?" she asked and he gave her a small look.

"Please don't remind me" he said. She shrugged. "Sometimes it's the little things that make two people friends" she said.

He smiled at that. She was such an unusual girl. She was unbelievably kind, beautiful and forgiving. He really loved her and knew now he had to help her again. If it cost him the spell then so be it. Least he knew what love was now.

He led her to the mirror and lifted it. "This mirror will show you anyone you wish to see" he told her.

"I wish to see my father please" Robin said and it sparkled. Her father was out in the woods unconscious.

"Papa no! He's out in the woods and…he seems so sick and…and he could be dying and he's all alone" she rambled.

"Then you must go to him" Barney told her.

"What? But I thought…"

"I know" Barney told her and took her hands. "But I changed my mind, go to him and care for him" he told her.

"Thank you so much for understanding" Robin replied and stroked his cheek lovingly.

She turned with the mirror and stopped. "I'm sorry" she said and he shook his head.

"Keep it, this way you'll be able to see me and never forget" he said. He hoped she didn't hear how much pain was in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to hug her tightly and never let go.

Robin nodded and took off for her room. Cogsworth than walked in. "I knew you'd get her master"

"I let her go Cogsworth"

"Of course you….you what?" he stammered. "Why?" he asked and Beast turned with a sad look.

"Because I love her" was his answer. He turned back and Cogsworth ran off to find the others. They didn't take the news well.

"So he's finally learned to love" Mrs. Potts swooned.

"So then the spell should be broken" Lumiere said. "She has to love him in return" she reminded him.

Chip backed away and hurried off to Robin's room. She was still dressing so he snuck into her bag and laid on the mirror.

Robin didn't notice and grabbed her bag. She took off and soon was home with her father. She got him into bed and he awoke.

"Robin?" Marshall called and she smiled. "I missed you papa" she answered and he embraced her.

Chip slipped out then. "Hi ya!" he said. "Oh, a stowaway" Robin chuckled and lifted her small friend.

"I remember you" Marshall added.

"Robin, ya left us? You don't love us no more?" Chip asked. Robin shook her head.

"Of course I do, I had to care for my father" she told him and a knock sounded on the door.

Unknown to her, Ted had his goon perched by the house. He ran off when he saw them and Ted now waited by a coach.

A man smiled evilly at Robin when she answered. "What do you need?" she asked.

"I need Marshall to come with me" he said. Marshall walked over and Robin looked out and gasped.

"My father isn't insane!" she snapped. The coach was to take him to a mental institutions.

"Of course he is sweetie pie, he was raving about some Beast earlier" Ted called out.

"He is real!" Marshall cried.

Robin got the mirror and asked for the beast. That got Ted's attention and he grabbed it.

"Ugh, its so ugly! Let's kill it!" he declared.

"No!" Robin told him.

"Fine, you're not with me then you're against me!" Ted said and locked them both in the cellar.

He then led the charge to the castle. Chip saw Marshall's machine Philipe led back. He got it to work and chopped up the cellar door. Belle then got on Philipe with her father and Chip.

She got back as Ted was beating up the beast.

"Barney!"

When Barney saw Robin he fought back.

Robin ran all the way to him and made it as Ted stabbed him as they struggled on the roof.

He then lost his grip and fell to his death. Robin grabbed Barney and got him back to solid ground.

Ted's blade did a lot of damage though and he was dying. He stared into her eyes and brushed her hair.

"You came back to me" he said amazed.

She nodded and brushed his fur gently. "Of course, I'm so sorry but we're together now…you'll be okay" she said.

"Least I…got to…see you…one…more…time" Barney stammered and his eyes rolled into his head.

Robin covered her mouth! "No! Please no!" she cried and hugged his limp body.

"Please Barney…I love you!" she cried. The last petal of the rose then fell and the objects glanced at it and each other sadly.

Then magic happened. Shooting stars fell down and Barney rose into the air and transformed into a human.

His wound was gone and he stood up. "Robin…it's me!" he said. She walked to him and brushed his hair with a hand. His intense blue eyes stared into her pretty brown ones.

"It is you" she murmured.

"The real me anyway…I love you so much Robin!" Barney said and kissed her passionately.

That kiss completely broke the spell. The castle lost its gloom and doom and all the enchanted objects turned back into humans.

Barney hugged Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. Chip then rode up on a footstool. He transformed into a cute little boy and the footstool became a fluffy dog.

"Oh Robin, you amazing woman you!" Barney cried and lifted her up and kissed her again.

Robin giggled and soon they were dancing again. She was back in her gorgeous gold dress and he looked dashing in suit.

Mrs. Potts and Marshall stood off to the side watching proudly. Mrs. Potts held her son in her arms and he looked at her.

"Will they live happily ever after mama?" he asked.

"Of course my sweet boy" she answered.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" he then asked and she and Marshall laughed.

Barney twirled Robin around with grace. "Thank you so much for breaking my spell Robin"

"I am glad I could help but you helped too when you stopped being a jerk and was kind to me I had fun being here" she answered.

"I love you Robin" he said.

"I love you too" she said and hugged him tightly.

They did of course live happily ever after.

_**Wow what a long story. It was skimmed version too. Hope everyone enjoyed and long live Swarkles!**_


End file.
